


Confession

by wheelparty



Series: Traveler [10]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelparty/pseuds/wheelparty
Summary: "I have something to tell you." She said gravely. One-shot. Part of the Traveler series.
Series: Traveler [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/876390





	Confession

**Welcome to another one shot in the Traveler series! This one a little bit different as it is a concept writing (or storyboarding). Basically, I had an idea that I might want to insert into the series, and decided to write a short story about it. However, it's not known what parts or of any of this idea will make it into the series itself.**

**The reason this story was written was because of the challenge on another writing board called the Artist’s Zone. In this challenge, the challenge leader would post a sentence that would have to be the beginning line of the story or part of the story. Responses would have to be 300 words. When I was writing the story, I realize that it went over 300 words, but I chose to post it anyway. Still, I wanted to have it with those few words over as possible 300 as possible, so it's written in a different style than wanted typically write.**

**It's also knowing that this story contains spoilers for the later parts of both Holly Rising and Diary. It also uses one of the characters present in both stories, and Traveler overall. However, knowledge of this character or for any of the other stories in Traveler is not required. What is part of the previous stories will be explained in author's notes below.**

**As always, I do not own Pokémon, and see the author’s notes for details.**

**Confession**

“I have something to tell you.” She said gravely.

The man across from her had a warm smile on his face and nodded in understanding.

Of course she would have something to tell him. Why else would she have ducked into a dark, tiny room on a whim, and now be sitting across from a stranger of a priest?

Especially since, embarrassingly, she couldn’t remember the last time she went to church.

And ironic, considering who she was.

And what words were about to leave her lips.

A small silver stone appeared in her hand, summoned by magical power.

It wouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary, except for the stone beginning to glow with a faint bright, white, light.

She wondered if the priest would even hear what she had to say now.

After all, he of all people probably knew what this meant.

But she had to make it even clearer, because she doubted many people had even seen the stone.

On an unspoken command, 17 rectangular plates appeared and orbited around her. 18 crystals followed suit, affixing themselves the center of the plates. Each of the crystals and plates were a different color, as though she had suddenly decided to summon a rainbow inside a building.

Yet one crystal was alone.

The white crystal floated forlornly, almost as though it was afraid to join its brethren.

Yet she knew the time to join would come, even if it wasn't now.

So she simply faced the priest, noting that although the older man kept his composure and did not say anything, there was no mistaking the surprise in his eyes.

Even though she had not spoken one word, the message had been clear.

So she took a deep breath and confirmed it at last.

“I am an Angel, Father, one of the Lady Arceus’s chosen warriors. Although I was born in the mortal world, She granted me powers of the heavenly soldiers, to rise above them as an Archangel. Now I am an Angel living in this world, and the only one who is alive.”

She kept her confidence as she spoke, but she couldn't imagine what the priest had been feeling.

What was it like to sit next to an unassuming woman with a limp, only to find out that said woman was one of the beings that he and probably most of the world worshiped?

And to think that the being would come to _him_ for help!

Could even help her?

Would he just refuse?

Nevertheless, she had to try.

So, she took a deep breath, slowly choosing her words.

“I am supposed to be the strongest being in mortal existence, one that constantly protects this world. As such, Lady Arceus has assigned me the mission to stop the current constant conflict, destroy the villains in this world, and make sure the forces of good have peace forevermore.”

She wondered if the priest could see her shudder as she spoke again.

“I am always loyal to Lady Arceus, and it is clear what She wants me to do.”

Her body paused on its own, and she tried not to flinch.

Somehow, the words slowly left her lips.

“And yet, I am afraid. Afraid that I shall fail, afraid that honest people will suffer and be hurt, afraid that my actions will leave the world worse off than what it was before.”

Another pause, and this time, there was no hiding that she flinched.

She still spoke, yet it was clear she was fighting to keep her voice from trembling.

“I would never abandon my mission or the Lady Arceus, but I feel like I am faltering. And I'm not sure what to do.”

Despite how she felt, she managed to look the priest straight in the eye.

“So Father, can you help me? Can you give some advice on what I should do, even though I'm one of the ones you worship?”

She resisted the urge to cringe as she spoke.

What advice would a priest be able to give towards the one that the confessions were based off of?

No one had ever seen an Archangel make a confession before, so of course he wouldn’t know anything!

She had just made a fool of herself!

Yet a wide smile spread over the priest’s face, and the kind and inviting warmth never left it.

The warmth flowed into his words as he responded.

“It would be my honor, Lady Angel.”

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, and felt herself relax as she faced towards the priest.

For even though the confession had barely started, it was clear the priest already understood.

**Author’s notes:**

**-So the woman giving the confession is a character that is seen in the other stories in Traveler. Her being able to summon multicolored plates and crystals, as well as having a glowing silver stone is also from there. The concept of Arceus’s Angels and the woman being one of them is also from the other stories.**

**-This entire idea was inspired by a fan game, (specifically a hack) of the Game Boy Advance games called Pokémon Glazed. It has many interesting concepts, taking place a few years after the end of the Johto games.**

**At one point, it is revealed that there is a priest and church that worships the Pokémon Arceus. The church’s leader, a man called Pious, is also searching for the other legendary Pokémon. Eventually, the Gym Leader Jasmine happens to walk into a place where the legendary Pokémon Celebi is, but isn't involved with it and doesn't understand what's going on. Pious is also in the area, and mistakenly believes that Jasmine has information about Celebi and what happened with it. When Jasmine tries to explain herself, he thinks she's just refusing to tell him what she knows. So he forces her to the church, with the idea of making her eventually confess.**

**Later on, the player and another character, Whitney, head to the church in order to rescue Jasmine and try to clear up the misunderstanding. Unfortunately, Pious is revealed to be a respected priest with many followers, and is in the middle of finishing up a sermon when the two of them come. Still angry at what happened to Jasmine, Whitney rudely interrupts the sermon, resulting in both her and the player getting kicked out of the church. However, they find another way in and are able to accomplish their mission.**

**-I started wondering what it would be like if things that that existed in the Pokémon world, but in a less negative and evil context. With people worshiping Arceus in Traveler and churches existing canonically, that was easy to envision. With that, a character like Pious who was an older and respected priest following the teachings of Arceus, but didn't employ the extreme methods of the man in Pokémon Glazed was easy to create.**

**-Now I just needed a reason for someone to attend a church function. Traveler has a lot of young and mischievous Trainers, so my first thought was having one of them going to confession. However, since a lot of them don't really care about church or aren't very faithful, they probably would just act belligerent or otherwise not take it very seriously. But when I created the woman mentioned in this story and decided to have her be an Archangel and afraid of failure, the idea of her going to confession for help came naturally.**


End file.
